Two Pink Lines
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Inspired by the song Two Pink Line’s by Erik Church, this one-shot is my first ever FMA fan fiction. Told in Ed’s POV Ed and Winry encounter a bit of a problem. Hope ya like it. I think it’ll be a bit OOC and definitely AU since I’ve only seen the first e


**Two Pink Lines**

**The Full Metal Alchemist version **

**Summary:**** Inspired by the song Two Pink Line's by Erik Church, this one-shot is my first ever FMA fan fiction. Told in Ed's POV Ed and Winry encounter a bit of a problem. Hope ya like it. I think it'll be a bit OOC and definitely AU since I've only seen the first eight episodes.**

**Disclaimer:**** If you drink, don't park. Accidents cause people!**

**Dedication:**** To my friend Lisa, AKA Fanisa for getting me hooked on the show…. Must go buy more DVDs!**

It had been a nice quiet day just sitting around doing nothing until Al got it into his thick head that he should answer the phone that we'd recently fixed. Damn I wish we'd never decided to do something so stupid. But trust me; sometimes my stupidity knows no bounds.

"Big brother, Winry's on the phone and she sounds upset." Al called out onto the porch.

I sighed, got up and walked inside then took the phone from Al, although in hindsight it really wasn't necessary since I could hear Winry yelling from three feet away. I sincerely wished that I could ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I opened my mouth. "Hey Winry, what's up?"

"Ed! Get your ass over here right now!" She shouted shrilly, I'm sure that dogs in the vicinity were cringing right now.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm _late_! That's what's wrong!" Winry yelled as though it were obvious.

Boy, can I call it or what? "Late with what?"

"My period you moron!"

I could just feel the blood fleeing from my face. She didn't need to say any more, I was already halfway out the door, the phone a sad pile of discarded parts once again. Shame really, but Al and I would fix it later…much later.

♀♂♀

Winry was pacing back and forth on her grandmother's front porch when I pulled up tires squealing in my car. Spotting me, Winry jumped off the porch and practically dived into the front passenger seat crying all the way into town. I'm not sure about what, but it sounded a lot like what the hell am I going to do? This is insane, my grandma is gonna kill me.

I pulled into the parking lot of the first store I saw, Winry leaped from the passenger seat and sprinted inside while I stayed in the car running over possibilities in my head.

'_Her grandmother's gonna kill me if someone else doesn't do it first._'

'_Maybe we should try running off; I hear that Wyoming is nice this time of year._'

'_Or maybe I should stay here and take it like a man…_._No, who am I kidding no one would understand._'

My mind was working on an escape plan when Winry tumbled back into the front seat with a discreet paper bag. "I've got it." She said simply as she buckled her seatbelt. I took that as my cue to haul ass.

♂♀♂

"You just take that into the bathroom and do your thing right?" I hear myself asking, but it feels like I'm having an out of body experience at this precise moment, so I can't say for sure.

"That's what the box says." Winry replies, not even meeting my eyes. "Then we wait three minutes."

♀♂♀

When Winry finally emerged from the bathroom she carefully placed the foreboding pregnancy test on the table in her room and sits opposite me on her bed to await the results that could have the biggest impact ever on the two of us… nearly as big as that whole binding Al's soul to a suit of armor episode.

I can't help it; I keep watching the clock waiting for the three minutes to be up. Willing the damn time piece to hurry up. Somehow I don't think that the clock on the wall is all that interested in helping me out in my time of need. No, in fact I think it stopped twice and went backwards its last time around. The damn thing is mocking me!

Of course to try and make time fly I summon up all those images of the two of us a few weeks ago down by the river. Seeing the tell tale grin on my face, Winry throws a small hardcover manual at my chest with deadly accuracy and those thoughts are squelched.

♂♀♂

Finally when I don't think I can take it anymore, Winry's watch alarm goes off. "Is it time yet?" I croak.

Winry swallows hard obviously sharing my stress. "Yes… I believe it is." She finally manages to reply slowly making her way over to the table.

I wait as she picks up the test and then holds it aloft grinning. "Looks like we're lucky!" She shouts victoriously tossing my coat at me. "Thanks see you around."

"What no celebration?" I ask mischievously.

"Not any bloody time soon. I nearly had a heart attack."

**All those summer nights**

**Well, there you have it. My first ever FMA story. It wasn't meant to be preachy or anything. But I was driving around and the song came on, so I figured hey why not. Eh anyways I hope you liked it. Either way review. It make me happy.**


End file.
